Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by SeveningTree
Summary: Tag to 5x02. Caroline determinedly goes searching for her best friend Stefan (like she most definitely obviously would have), but bumps into Silas, and he decides to tell her something that she and Stefan are both in denial about.


**Let's just say that Caroline actually went ballistic when she realised her best friend Stefan was missing for 3 months and had been stuck at the bottom of a lake and she didn't just act like she didn't care because of typical horrid writing from the TVD writers… Let's just say it happened the way we know it should have happened in 5x02.**

**I'd like this to have taken place, inspired by a very inspiring script posted on Tumblr.**

* * *

She ran.

Her Ford whizzed down the highway, and no, she did not care what the speed limits were anymore.

She parked at the edge of the forest. She didn't even get the exact details of where he was speculated to be. She just knew it was somewhere here.

_No. He'd better be okay. He'd better be. There's no way he – UGH, don't even think about it. Don't think about it. It will be fine, it always is, I'll get to him and he'll be–_

"Caroline."

_Wait, was that– is that–_

She turned around.

And there he was. Stunning, handsome, groomed, grey-eyed, perfect. At least, to her.

She leapt and started running toward him when she realised he was said to be trapped somewhere by Silas. It was the most of what she could remember from what Damon told her over the phone. The night was starting to feel like a blur.

She halted right in front of him. He was smiling at her. It couldn't be.

_Ah._

"You're not Stefan," she guessed, letting the words slip out of her mouth like a murmur.

He smirked.

"Smart," Silas remarked, pleased. "You're not overly optimistic or worried to let it cloud your sensory judgement."

She looked at him, face steely. "_Where. Is. Stefan?_"

"Everyone seems to ask me that question of late. Why all the conundrum only now? Why, because all of you realise what awful friends you are? Imagine, three months –_ three months_ he's been missing, and none of you knew," he stated, walking around her.

"Not even _you_, and you think you're his_ best friend_."

She seethed with fury. "You have no–"

"Ah ah," he interrupted her. "Before you start denying anything, let me enlighten you on the fact that I can read people's minds. Such a delicate skill, let me tell you. It could easily be so overwhelming to know exactly what people are thinking all the time."

"It's so sad, really. You blame yourself at this moment because you were supposed to be his confidante. And you are supposed to help him. Be there for him, because he has always been there for you. And now he may be dead, even."

"Stop it," she let out through gritted teeth. "He's not dead, I know it. I may be late, but I'm not too late. You may be able to hear my thoughts but you don't know everything about me and Stefan."

"Do _you_?" Silas questioned, a grin growing on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline retorted, her body notably tensing.

He snickered. "What would you say if I told you that Stefan doesn't care about you? That you're the last person he would think of even in the moment when I trapped him three months ago?"

She swallowed hard. This was a trick. A ruse, just to get to her. He was playing her. She didn't need to answer this question. It was stupid, anyhow. Stupid.

"Nothing," she replied, her stare hard at Stefan's doppelgänger.

"Now I know you're lying – I don't even have to read your mind," he said, shaking his head.

"I don't have to play this game with you, Silas."

"I'm not even trying to play a game. Trust me, my games are beyond your imagination," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I'm merely telling you something you would otherwise not know."

"And what exactly is that?" she asked, hands on her hips.

He leaned against a tree and watched her expression. "That love isn't something you force yourself to feel, and it isn't something conjured up in your head to believe. Stefan's illusion of Elena has long been shattered but he chooses to stay in denial, fooling himself that he is still in love with her. In reality, he has fallen in love with _you_."

"Stefan does _not _love me that way. He is _not _in love with me," she argued. "I don't have those sort of feelings for him either. And this does _not _have to do with anything. Why are you even telling me this?"

"Oh, I thought you'd find it interesting, no?"

"I've had enough. I'm going to find Stefan, and I don't know what you're up to, but stay out of my way."

"You're not afraid I'm going to kill you?"

"You won't. If you wanted to, you would have done it by now."

"Hmm," he drawled. "You're so angsty. Such a fireball, you are. Unfortunately, you're as much of a fool as he is."

"He's _not_, and neither am I," she repeated herself, louder this time.

"Whatever you say," he said, smiling to himself. "It was nice talking to you, Caroline. I hope you find him."

And just like that, he vanished into thin air, leaving Caroline standing in the middle of the thick forest, her thoughts now even more jumbled than before.

The moon was bright and full. She breathed for five seconds, then took out her mobile phone to call Damon, but as the call was going through, she could hear the conversation going on in her head.

_Nonsense_.

_There's no way Stefan is in love with me._

_And there's no way I am in love with him._

_He's just trying to get to me._

_Focus, Caroline. Focus._

_Come on, Stefan. Where are you?_

* * *

**I didn't plan to write this. It was very spontaneous. If there are any errors or inaccuracies, I apologise. I imagine that if Silas knew Stefan really loved Caroline, he would like to 'slip' this information to her in a cheeky way, hoping it would cause chaos. The point is, I sincerely hope that these two come to a realisation of their feelings this season. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and drop me a review to let me know what you think. Cheers.**


End file.
